


Small Things

by heartsandmuses



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Eavesdropping, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2020, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsandmuses/pseuds/heartsandmuses
Summary: In his defense, Scott wasn’tspying.He was eavesdropping, at most.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo





	Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> For the "free space" square on my 2020 Marvel Fluff Bingo card!

In his defense, Scott wasn’t _spying_. He was eavesdropping, at most, but honestly that shouldn’t even count because Tony had invited him here, even if the man himself was nowhere to be found. 

It was a mishap with the suit that brought him down to the lab for the fifth time this month, and while usually Scott would go to Hank about the faulty gloves, the shrinking function now only working about half the time, Pym had been recruited as the keynote speaker at some tech convention in Berlin and would be occupied for the rest of the week — and while Scott could probably fix the button himself, having seen Hank repair it once or twice before, he didn’t want to pass up such a perfect opportunity to spend some time with Tony.

Scott wasn’t sure what it was, and he definitely wasn’t complaining, but between the new mission rosters, team training sessions, and offering to help Tony with upgrades to the team’s gear, they’d been spending entire days together as of late, hours lost in comfortable silences as they worked side-by-side in the lab, idle conversation over lunch in the kitchen, jokes and banter and, if Scott was reading this right, _flirting_ over the comms during battle. It wasn’t easy being the new guy on the team—or, well, one of the newer guys, since there always seemed to be more and more Avengers lounging around the common room whenever he walked in—but ever since he’d moved into the Compound, Tony had made him feel nothing less than completely at ease. At home.

Which wasn’t the easiest thing to do, when Scott still missed San Francisco. Missed Cassie, missed Luis, missed Maggie. And it must’ve been obvious how much, because the first Friday after Scott had moved in, Tony offered to fly him back to California for the weekend; Scott accepted, of course, and Tony had flown him back for every weekend since.

“Listen, if I didn’t live in the same state as Peter, I’d still want to see him as much as I could,” Tony had said the first time around, holding out the first-class boarding pass. He shook it a little when Scott just stared, lips ticking upwards in amusement. “Go see your family, Lang. Have fun. We’ll try not to let the world end until you get back.”

And Scott knew that Tony was an intelligent, charming, brilliant guy — but he hadn’t quite expected him to be thoughtful, too. And funny. And even more handsome up close.

Scott was maybe developing a bit of a crush.

He toyed around with the bits and pieces of armor laid out over the nearest workstation, but after two, five, ten minutes slowly ticked by, Scott figured that Tony had gotten caught up in something important and might appreciate it if he just came back later. The Ant-Man suit was starting to make him sweat anyway, under the harsh lights of the lab, and just when Scott finally tried to leave, the sound of voices outside in the hallway stopped him in his tracks.

“... not that easy, Pep. And it’s not worth risking what we already have, just because I’m getting greedy with my emotions,” Tony said, his voice getting increasingly more clear the closer he was. “It’s been good between us. And it’ll still be good, even if this is all we’ve got. I just, I don’t want to fuck it all up.”

The whoosh of the lab doors opening startled Scott, and with a surprised little yelp, he accidentally triggered the shrinking function of his suit — which, this time, miraculously worked. He fell down to the lab floor, nearly getting trampled by DUM-E in the bot’s haste to greet his creator, but managed to step aside just in time, hiding under Tony’s desk.

“Did you hear something?” There was a long pause, then a negative hum from Pepper, before he added, “Huh. What were we talking about, again?”

Pepper laughed. “How head-over-heels you are?”

It was stupid, but that simple sentence made Scott’s heart squeeze a little too tightly. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew that Tony was way out of his league, but understanding the fact and hearing it out loud were two completely different things, and even though Scott had tried not to delude himself into thinking that he was special, that Tony didn’t flirt with anyone else the same way, that he actually had a chance, for a while there, his fantasies had slipped through the cracks.

He liked Tony. A lot. And it was like a bucket of cold water to the face, finding out that Tony had his eye on someone else.

Scott knew that he should reveal himself, should cut off the conversation before he heard anything too damning, he just... couldn’t.

Literally.

The suit fizzled in protest, jammed.

“Right! And _then_ there’s the fact that he’s way too good for me,” Tony continued. “Like, actually, genuinely _good_. He’s just so... optimistic. Even Cap gets cynical sometimes, but Scott never does.”

At the sound of his name, Scott froze, and he had to play back Tony’s statement a few times in his head to make sure he hadn’t just been imagining things. But no, Tony had really brought him into the conversation — and with the way that he did, Scott couldn’t help but think, even though it didn’t make a lick of sense, that maybe, possibly, unlikely as it may be... _He_ was the one that Tony was apparently head-over-heels for.

Just the thought made Scott warm from the inside out, his stomach going fluttery at the simple idea that he might have a chance after all. Because, really, that had been the only thing stopping him from making a move on Tony, the fact that he was sure the man wouldn’t in a million years be interested. Well, that, and his frequent failure to form coherent sentences whenever he was talking to people as attractive as—movie star handsome, magazine coverboy, People’s sexiest man alive five years running—Tony Stark.

And then, if Scott had any doubt left in his mind as to who exactly Tony was talking about—and there was, a lot, Scott still thinking that all of this was way too good to be true, and pinching himself just in case it happened to be a dream, which, thankfully, it was not—it all sputtered out with his next flustered sentence to Pepper.

“God. I don’t know, Pep. And, before you call me an idiot again — I know what you’re gonna say, but there’s just... a bunch of reasons why it wouldn’t work.” There was a dull thunk followed closely but a muffled groan, and Scott could picture it perfectly, the way Tony dropped his head to the table in exasperation, burying his face in his arms, like he sometimes did when he was frustrated with a project. A long moment passed, the silence only broken when Tony added, “And I think his daughter hates me.” 

Scott couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle at that, the sound of Pepper’s laughter thankfully concealing his own.

He could definitely understand why Tony might’ve thought that, but it couldn’t have been further from the truth. When Tony had dropped by San Francisco for a surprise visit, Cassie had been so excited to meet him, not only because he was her favourite Avenger (which, yes, stung a little to hear) but also because Scott may have let it slip that he and Tony were on their way to becoming best buddies. Or so he hoped. And then he may have confessed his desire to be more, but Cassie was already screaming up an excited storm by that point and she probably hadn’t even heard.

In any case, she so badly wanted to play it cool in front of Tony that, when he finally arrived at the house, Cassie had put on this mask of indifference that Scott could clearly see through, knowing her like the back of his hand, but Tony, surprisingly nervous to meet her, clearly couldn’t.

It was endearing, seeing how desperately both of them had wanted to impress each other, and Scott knew that if they met again, maybe this time without focusing too hard on trying to conceal their enthusiasm, they’d get along like a house on fire. Cassie was whip-smart, and Tony had a childish excitement about him that Scott admired (and had been accused of himself, on more than one occasion), so he could only imagine the kind of trouble those two would get up to if left to their own devices.

“Oh, Tony, I really doubt that. Didn’t you take her to Disneyland last month?”

“ _Scott_ took her to Disneyland. I just funded the trip,” Tony said, followed by a heavy sigh. “And she doesn’t know I had anything to do with it, either; I let Scott take full credit. You should see the way he looks at her, Pepper. She’s his whole world, and, I don’t know, I just don’t think there’s any room left in it for me. Not in the way I’d want, anyway.”

Scott opened his mouth to protest, wanting to shout up at Tony and tell him how wrong he was, how strongly his feelings were reciprocated, how much he _needed_ him. Because sure, Cassie occupied a lot of his time and love and energy, but there was something about being around Tony that made Scott, after the whirlwind of getting out of jail, stepping away from crime, and jumping headfirst into this superhero gig, feel grounded. _Whole_. Like he’d been lost and confused for so long, and finally, someone found him, someone whose broken edges perfectly fit his own, two pieces of a puzzle he hadn’t noticed until it was complete.

Cassie might’ve been his world, but Tony was the skies and stars above it.

Tony was his anchor, his lifeline, the only person who made Scott feel remotely normal in the sea of chaos he’d been swept into; but he couldn’t even grab Tony’s attention from down here, let alone convince him to listen while Scott tried desperately to articulate everything he was feeling, so instead he just stood there, pressing the trigger on his suit again and again and again.

No luck, still.

“All he needs is a friend, so,” Tony continued, “that’s what I’ll stick to. And that’s more than enough.”

Pepper hummed, though Scott wasn’t quite sure whether it was more in sympathy or in doubt. “I’d talk to him about it first, before you give up hope. He might surprise you,” she said, knowingly. “He’s coming down here, isn’t he? Today?”

“Yeah, any minute now.”

Her voice was gentle as she said, “You’ve got a chance, Tony. All you need to do is turn on that patented Stark charm and take it.” Pepper turned around, sharp black stilettos clicking as she crossed the room, making her way out of the lab, and Scott saw her pivot back around as she paused by the door for a second. “For a genius, you really are an idiot sometimes. I can’t believe you haven’t noticed.”

“Oh, believe me,” Tony snorted. “I’m well aware of how much of an idiot I am, thanks.”

“No, I _meant_ ,” Pepper said, rolling her eyes, “the way he looks at _you_. Like _you’re_ his world.”

And with one last meaningful glance, Pepper was gone, the whoosh of the automatic doors echoing through the room. Scott stood there, blinking, wondering if he’d been so obvious all this time, and it seemed as though Tony was just as speechless by the words, because a minute passed, then two, and for once the lab wasn’t full of the metallic clanging that usually came with tinkering, or the scratch of pencil on paper as he sketched out designs, or the classic rock he liked to play at near-deafening levels. He didn’t move at all. Didn’t even seem to breathe.

DUM-E whirred quietly by his feet.

Scott’s heartbeat thundered in his ears. 

Slowly, he made his way out from under the workstation, and while on the one hand he was ecstatic at overhearing his every last dream had miraculously come true, on the other hand knew that he couldn’t reveal himself yet, not after Tony had bared his soul, unbeknownst to the fact that the man he’d been rambling on about was (quite literally) under his nose the entire time. And even though the situation was largely out of Scott’s control, the Ant-Man suit appearing to have taken on a life of its own, it just wouldn’t feel right to spring this on Tony right now. He’d sneak out, come back a little later, once the other man had a chance to collect himself, to hopefully consider everything that Pepper said, and then they could talk about it. And if Tony wasn’t going to initiate the conversation, then Scott would find the courage to.

He’d been keeping this to himself for so long, too long, and now that the flicker of hope he’d been fanning deep in his chest had finally been kindled, Scott knew he had to confess. He couldn’t hide it anymore, the way he felt about Tony, and more than that, he didn’t want to — and it sure sounded like Tony wouldn’t want him to, either.

A rush of exhilaration, of unadulterated joy, ran through Scott, sending a thrill down his spine and a smile to his lips.

_Tony liked him._

It felt so... unreal, almost, to even think that, that he couldn’t imagine Tony actually saying it out loud to him, Tony looking him in the eyes with that shy little grin he only wore in rare, unexpected moments, and a blush high on his cheeks.

But as dreamy as they were, Scott waved off those fanciful, idealistic thoughts after a few seconds, not wanting to get too ahead of himself — he had to get out of here first, before any of that could happen. 

Just as Scott started to make his way toward the lab doors, praying that the sensors would be able to pick up his presence when he approached, all of a sudden DUM-E began to beep excitedly, pointing his claw straight at Scott and nearly steamrolling him as the bot backed up a few steps to get a better look. Scott had to dive out of the way to avoid being crushed, and he wasn’t sure what ultimately did it, the hard landing, the accidental squeeze of the glove’s trigger, or his faulty luck, but that was the moment the suit decided to kick back into gear.

 _Oh, shit,_ was Scott’s last thought before he heard the familiar hum of the Pym Particles activating, felt the dizzying stretch of being pulled back to his normal size, and in seconds, he was sprawled out on the floor in front of Tony’s workstation, unable to help the embarrassing yelp of surprise that escaped him.

Fortunately, it didn’t seem like Tony noticed the sound; _un_ fortunately, it was because he was too busy letting out a startled shout of his own, his stool overturning and skittering a few feet away as Tony jumped out of his seat like a scared cat. He reached for the screwdriver on the table in front of him, holding it out as a weapon, but dropped it a moment later when he saw that it was just Scott, gripping onto the edges of the workstation instead.

Scott took off the helmet, tucking it under one arm, and flashed a smile, small and sheepish. “Um. Hi.”

“Jesus Christ, Lang,” Tony muttered, one of his hands coming up to rub at his chest. His head dropped for a second, as he inhaled deeply, once, then twice, and when their eyes met again, the look Tony gave him was sharp and disbelieving. “What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?” he huffed, shaking his head. “I don’t even— _Where did you_ —?”

The rest of the sentence trailed off into expectant noises and vague gestures, but Scott could decipher it well enough to offer a hurried explanation. “I know what this looks like,” Scott started, then paused almost instantly. “You know what, that’s not true, I have no idea what this looks like, but I can promise you, this isn’t it. Remember when I told you about the suit acting up?”

“Yeah, I— I remember, Scott.”

“Well, um. I was waiting for you, down here, to take a look at it, but then something fizzled out and I shrank,” Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck, just to occupy his hands so he didn’t fidget like a little kid waiting for a slap on the wrist and a time-out. “It was completely unintentional! And I swear, I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, I... just...”

Something changed in Tony’s expression almost immediately, the colour draining from his face, as though that last conversation with Pepper was suddenly coming back to him. He swallowed thickly and his mouth worked, opening and closing like a fish out of water, but despite how badly he looked like he wanted to say something, nothing came out except a tiny squeak, high-pitched and mortified.

“Tony?”

“How much did you hear?”

The way he said it, it sounded like Tony didn’t even want to know the answer — but Scott could see the curiosity in his eyes, the dread and panic, and was quick to assure, “Only most of it.”

Which he only realized wasn’t quite as assuring as he initially thought when Tony seemed to blanch even further. “Oh, perfect. Well, this has been nice, but I think I’m gonna go jump out the nearest window now,” he said, turning on his heel and heading straight for the exit. “Or buy a remote cabin in Canada where no one will ever find me. I’ll decide in the elevator.”

Tony moved quickly, skittishly, and Scott had to jog across the lab to catch up with him, managing to narrowly avoid tripping over his own feet. “Wait, wait, I just— Let me just say something, _please_ ,” he said, reaching out to lightly grab Tony’s elbow, and when he spun him around, Tony refused to look him in the eyes, hands shoved deep in his pockets, weight shifting from foot to foot, gaze glued stubbornly to the floor. Admittedly, Scott wasn’t great with words—he had trouble expressing himself sometimes, articulating everything he wanted to say in a way that was clear and concise and coherent—but honesty, he could definitely swing. Especially after Tony had just bared his heart like that, the very least Scott could do was be truthful, even if not quite tactful, and so he didn’t waste any time in telling him, “I like you.”

Tony huffed out a self-deprecating laugh, wrenching his arm out of Scott’s grip. “Don’t, okay? I don’t need your pity, your sympathy, whatever,” he protested, tone firm, but there was a vulnerability behind the words that made Scott’s chest tighten. He’d never heard Tony so exposed, all of his masks stripped away and walls crumbling, so utterly _crushed_. “It’s fine, I already know what you’re going to say—it’s not me, it’s you, all you want is to be friends, _I know_ —so you don’t have to—”

“I like you,” Scott said again, determined. “Like, an embarrassing amount. And all the stuff you said to Pepper about me, that’s exactly how I feel too. I mean, y’know. How I feel about you, not about myself.” He exhaled, a nervous chuckle coming out with it. “I’m sorry, I know I’m not good at this. Maggie used to tell me all the time, how I need to work on—” he gestured to himself, an all-encompassing wave of his hand “—this. The, um, the love confessions. Not that I’m saying I’m in love with you!” Scott quickly added, not wanting to scare Tony off. “I’m not. Potentially, maybe, one day, but right now, I’m just trying to tell you that those feelings that you’re... well, _feeling_ , they’re very mutual, and Maggie was absolutely right, this is a terrible confession, and I don’t know why I keep bringing up my ex, I’m gonna... stop— Um, stop talking. Right now.”

Tony didn’t seem to move for a long time, frozen in place, except for his throat as he swallowed loudly and his eyes as they searched Scott’s expression for even a hint of insincerity. But Scott must’ve passed muster because a second later, Tony finally let out a breath, slow and steady, and his shoulders relaxed a little. There was still something wary about his gaze, but less so than before. “If you’re just saying that... Well, I don’t know, I don’t have a threat because you— because all of _that_ , that you just said, is screwing with my brain, but trust me, if I did, it’d be terrifying and would probably involve a repulsor blast and a can of Raid.”

Scott couldn’t help the pride that sparked in his chest at being able to render Tony, well, not exactly speechless, because he doubted that much was even possible, but the closest he’d ever seen the other man come to it, flustered and sputtering. Despite that, it was still nerve-wracking, telling Tony how he felt, but Scott figured that he might as well double-down before he lost his courage.

In for a penny, in for a pound.

“I really mean it,” Scott said, and before he could stop himself, reached out to cup Tony’s face between his hands, thumbs sweeping over the stubble that was starting to grow just under his cheekbones after days without shaving. And that was another thing—in a very long list—that made Scott fall for him, the fact that Tony let his guard down around him in little ways like this; that he could see the man like no one else could, when he let himself be messy and unkempt and imperfect. He was wearing a ratty, stained t-shirt and his favourite pair of sweats, and Scott thought he was just as handsome now as he’d been on the cover of GQ last month. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re amazing. You do so much for me, for the people I care about, and sometimes I don’t think you even realize how much it means to me. How much _you_ mean to me.”

Scott could feel Tony’s answering blush before he could see it, cheeks warming under Scott’s touch, and he noticed how hard Tony was fighting back the urge to duck his head at the sentiment or, worse, laugh it off. He wasn’t the kind of guy that received compliments often, at least never from the people he was closest to, and it broke Scott’s heart to know how underappreciated Tony was when he cared as deeply and gave as freely as he did.

Despite what Tony liked to say about the matter, he really did wear his heart on his sleeve — not in the metal cage in his chest, or the glass display case gifted to him by Pepper. That wasn’t proof of Tony’s heart. Proof was in all the little things he did to make the people around him feel special; it was in the undertone to his words, no matter how snippy or seemingly caustic. It was in weekend trips to California, in surprise tickets to Disneyland, in anonymous donations to correctional education programs and savings accounts for Cassie’s college tuition and casual promotions for X-Con Security; it was in late nights spent together in the lab, in laughter shared over the kitchen table.

All the proof Scott would ever need was right in front of him, in the way that Tony’s lips curled up into the tiniest hint of a smile, and admitted, soft and hesitant: “You mean a lot to me, too. So much it’s actually kind of ridiculous.”

A spark ran down Scott’s spine, and even though he’d known as much from the whole conversation with Pepper, it felt different when the words were directed right at him. It felt… intimate. Tony didn’t receive this kind of heartwarming sentimentality often, but even more rarely did he give it, at least in such a candid way, and the fact that he was being so open and forthright was really a testament to how much he meant everything he was saying.

“You were wrong,” Scott said, softly. “What you said to Pepper. I mean, I do really, really like having you as a friend, but that’s not all I want. Cassie’s a huge, wonderful part of my life, but so are you. And I promise, Tony, there’s more than enough space for both of you in it.”

Something softened, saddened, at the edges of Tony’s smile. “I don’t want to get between the two of you. I’d never want that, to— to _intrude_ ,” he said, and by the way he looked off with a slight frown it didn’t take long to realize he was probably thinking of Cassie’s cool demeanor when they’d met, easily misconstrued as disapproval. “To get in the way of your family—”

“And you wouldn’t be,” Scott interjected, a small laugh escaping him at the mere thought of Cassie disliking Tony. He couldn’t even imagine it, not without first picturing all the Iron Man drawings she had taped to her walls, the way she’d begged him and Maggie for weeks about signing up for a Stark Industries summer camp program once she was out of school for the semester. “Cassie loves you. She’d love having you around.”

Tony shot him a dubious look.

“I’m serious!” Reluctantly, Scott let his hands drop from Tony’s face, to fumble around the pockets of the suit for his phone. He pulled up a picture of Cassie from a few months ago, decked out in an Iron Man costume for Halloween, and turned it toward Tony, watching his expression brighten a little in relief. Hope. “See? You’re her favourite.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Been trying to convince her to go as Ant-Man, but she wouldn’t budge,” Scott said with a grin, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He paused, just for a beat, just to lose some of the teasing in his tone as he added, “I told her it was you, y’know. That it was you who paid for Disneyland; you who convinced the rest of the team to come out and meet her after that mission in San Diego, even though it was out of everyone’s way.”

“C’mon, I told you, it wasn’t a big deal—”

“It was,” Scott cut in, gently. “And it meant a lot to us. To her. Honestly, I’m pretty sure that if I don’t ask you out soon, she’ll fly out here and ask you for me.”

Tony huffed out a laugh, biting his lip to rein in his growing smile, but it didn’t work all too well, because his entire face was slowly, surely, lighting up. It did something to Scott’s heart, seeing him like that—a flippy, fluttery thing that seemed to happen more and more often whenever he was around Tony—and even though they were standing a hair’s breadth away, barely a few inches left between their chests, their lips, it still didn’t feel quite close enough. Scott gently took Tony’s hand in his own, thumb running over the firm, calloused palm, and Tony twitched in surprise, but humored him, offering a light, encouraging squeeze.

“Is that what you’re doing?” Tony asked, soft but playful. “Asking me out?”

“I— Yeah. I think so. I never thought I’d get this far, so,” he admitted, laughing sheepishly. “Kinda flying by the seat of my pants here, but... Yeah. I’d really like that. Going out with you. If you’d like that too.”

Tony didn’t hesitate before answering. “I’d love that.”

Scott let out a small, relieved exhale, feeling like he was floating, his heart racing and stomach aflutter. It was so overwhelming, the way Tony was looking at him, the twinkle of affection in his eyes, that Scott couldn’t help but lean in and close the short distance between them, pressing their lips together. In the best of Scott’s fantasies, he’d always imagined Tony to kiss the same way that he fought: firm and unyielding and passionate, with a little welcome roughness. But here, he was surprisingly sweet and shockingly chaste, and Scott could feel it in the way that Tony’s free hand came up to cup his jaw, holding him close, all the emotion he was trying to pour into it, all the longing and warmth and desire that Scott knew intimately well.

When Scott finally pulled away, he was beaming, his own smile perfectly mirroring Tony’s; their foreheads rested against each other, and Scott let himself get swept away in the tenderness of the moment, wanting to take a mental snapshot so he’d never forget the rich honey-brown of Tony’s eyes or the bitten-pink of his lips.

“Tonight?” he asked, not even trying to keep the eager excitement out of his voice. _Tony Stark_ had just agreed to a date with him, there was absolutely no hope of Scott playing this cool. “Dinner? On me, I’ll pay. And— and maybe a movie after? Or, actually, movie and _then_ dinner, so we can talk about it while we eat; honestly, it doesn’t make any sense why people do it the other way around—”

Tony laughed, stealing another kiss, partly, Scott assumed, to shut him up. Which was probably for the best, considering all the embarrassment he’d failed to save himself from already, just this afternoon. “Why wait until tonight?” he murmured against his lips. “It’s dinnertime somewhere.”

Scott felt his heart swoop. “And that’s why you’re the genius here,” he replied easily, giddy at the the thought of it, sitting across from Tony at a moderately fancy restaurant—which, to Scott, meant something in the general realm of TGI Friday’s, if he was the one footing the bill—playing footsie under the table, reaching out to hold Tony’s hand before their appetizers arrived.

He leaned in for another kiss, just because he could do that now, because he liked kissing Tony and, amazingly, Tony seemed to like kissing him, but before their lips could meet again, the familiar tell-tale hum of the suit activating was all the warning Scott had before he was suddenly dropping to the cold, hard floor, stumbling as he landed and falling straight onto his ass.

Above him, Tony had closed his eyes, still waiting to receive his kiss. He leaned in, more and more and more, until he must’ve realized that Scott was no longer in front of him and he blinked in confusion as he glanced around, worry creasing his forehead.

“... Scott?”

“So, uh, slight change of plans,” he said, smacking the glove trigger, though it took a moment to actually work. He popped back up in front of Tony, offering a flustered little smile. “Suit first, then dinner.”

“ _Or_ ,” Tony replied, wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist and keeping him close, as if to protect him against the malfunctioning Pym Particles. “Counterpoint: kiss first, then suit, then dinner.”

And, really, Scott couldn’t argue with that.

So he leaned in again, pressed his lips to Tony’s, and let the rest of the world melt away around them.


End file.
